Hypnotic Suggestions
by Moon Fighter
Summary: Davis controls Kari (Screams) Fortuneitly a Takari! Yes a Takari! It rules!


Hypnotic Suggestions  
A/N "" is speech, and is thought. I don't own it, you don't sue it  
Davis Motamiya was laying on his bed reading a comic book. The summer was here   
and he had nothing to do but think about Kari.God damn it! Why does she love TF   
and not me?!?He shot strait up on his bed, letting the comic book fall to the floor.   
At the top of his lungs he shouted "Why"!? He then glanced at the comic book and   
noticed the article. "Hynotism kit. Hypnotize your friends" Davis smiled evily.   
Perfect  
-------------------------------------------------------one week later----------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
The kit he sent away for had finally come. oh boy he thought. I can make Kari   
all mine and more! Now to try it out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------Kari's house-----------------------------  
--------------------------------------  
"Kari!" Tai shouted. "Davis is here to see you!" Great. Lucky me. she thought.   
"Hey Kari! I want to show you something really cool I got in the mail today!" Before   
she could respond, he pulled out a small pendulam and started waving it   
rhythamatically in her face. "Your getting sleepy, very sleepy. Your eyelids are very   
heavy" And it was true. As hard as she might, Kari couldn't fight it and soon fell   
asleep. This is just to perfect Davis thought with enthusiasm. "Alright. When you   
wake up you will be madly in love with me. You will think TH er,TK is a discusting   
worm. Now, wake up!" He clapped his hands and Kari woke up. The first thing she   
saw was a god. "Oh, Davis!" She cried as she pulled him in a very passionite kiss.   
Perfect Tai's voice interupted the kiss. "Kari! TK's here to see you!" Davis   
smiled. Now we can see if this hypno-stuff really works! "Hey Kari" Tk started.   
"Eww!" Kari shrieked. "What the Hell! Are you diseased?!" "Kari what-" He   
didn't get to finish as she threw him out of the house. Kari turned to Davis. "Now,   
where were we?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------TK's House--------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
Tk was busy thinking about Kari. What's wrong with her? One minute she's my   
best friend, the next she thinks I'm a plague! Wait, Kari would never act like that!   
Someone was in there with her who-Davis! It had to be Davis! I'll teach him a   
lesson!He stormed out of the house to Kari's house.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------Kari's house-----------------------  
------------------------------------------  
"Must you leave so soon my love?" Davis regreted leaving Kari but couldn't wait to   
see TK's face. "Yeah babe. I'll call ya later. Love ya!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------The street----------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
On the way to Tk's house, Davis collided with his fist. "You bastard! What the hell   
have you done to Kari?!?"  
"I made her see the light." "I will fuckin kill you Davis!" On his way back to his   
house, Davis came up with another idea. Not if Kari get's there first He ran back   
to Kari's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------Kari's house----------------------  
------------------------------------------  
Kari opened the door to find her god there. "Oh my love! You have returned!" She   
ran up to him for yet another kiss. "Yup. Listen Kari, I want you to do something   
for me." "Anything, my love" "Good now watch the pendulam. Your getting   
sleepy…"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------TK's house------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
Kari and Davis were right out side TK's door. "So Kari, you know what you have to   
do?" Kari glanced at the knife in her hand. "Yes. Kill TK." Joe happned to be right   
by there. Holy shit! He quickly ran home for a bottle of tranquilizer pills and to   
get Tai.  
---------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes later------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
By the time Joe and Tai made it back, Tk was held up in his room and Kari was   
trying to stab the door down. They ran over and while Tai restrained Kari, Joe gave   
her the pill. After struggling for five long minutes, Kari passed out. Joe sighed and   
shouted to TK. "It's alright TK! Kari's out! Now you can come out!" TKs voice was   
merely a wisper "Could you take the knife out first?" Tai got up and went to the   
door and removed the weapon. TK glanced at Kari "What ya do to her?" Joe spoke   
"We simply gave her a tranquilizer." Tai was angry. "I can't believe She would act   
like this!" Tai it's not her fault!" TK was shouting now. "She was put under hynosis   
by Davis!" Tai pulled out a small bag labled "Hypnotism Kit" "So that's what this   
was for! Can we reverse it?" Joe was finally speaking "Well, it can't hurt. Tai   
restrain Kari while Tk does the hypnotism." "Right" They both agreed. Kari   
moaned and Tai restrained her. "I'll kill you!" She shouted at TK. "Do it now TK!"   
Tai ordered. "Alright. Kari your getting sleepy. Your eyelids are very heavy. Yo are   
falling into a deep sleep." As if on commaned, she did fall asleep. "Kari, when you   
awaken, You will not want to kill me. And you will not be crazy about Davis. You   
will convert back to your old self. Now wake up!" At the snap of TK's fingers, She   
awoke and groaned "Huh wha, TK!" As soon as she saw him,, she started bursting   
into tears. "Tk! I'm so sorry, I I I didn't mean it none of it! I love you!" Tk took her   
in his arms and whispered very soothingly to her. "shhhhhhhhhhh. It's not your   
fault. I love you Kari. I know you didn't mean it." Kari was hysterical at this point.   
"How can you still love me?!? After I tried to kill you?!" Tk still spoke very   
soothingly to her but started to rub her back. "I love you Kari. I know you didn't   
mean it. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's ok." "Kari stopped crying "But, but Davis-"   
"I've got an idea to take care of him." Tai stated. "What?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilouge-----------------------  
-----------------------------------  
The plan was simple. Simple, but perfect. For a full hour(While Tai restrained him   
and Joe kept his eyes from closing) Davis was to watch a full hour of TK and Kari   
making out.  
Davis:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Fin  
So, whad ya think? Need suggestions on my next fic people! More Davis-bashing? More Takari scenes? Etc. R And R!  
  



End file.
